Sesshomaru's Loss, Minx' Journey
by Ner Archni
Summary: A story of love and loss. Watch as Sesshomaru's daughter Minx is kidnapped, and him and his wife fight to get her back.
1. The Begining

Hello, my name is Ner Archni. I apologize to those fan girls that think Sesshi is theirs, because in actuality, I am. So deal with it! If you don't like the story feel free to tell me, but no big bashing. It must be constructive criticism. If you just bash at me for no reason, or because you just don't like me, I'll block your ass. Now, on with the story...

Many years ago, in the time of demons and spirits, there was an exceptionally strong demon named Sesshomaru. He had the reputation of being a feirce demon. He had, after his fathers destruction been named the ruler of the East. He inharetid all the lands that his father had once governed by strength. He one day wished to hand this down to his own offspring.

At the moment he had two sons, one daughter, and another child on the way. The eldest was called Hirakai, the other two, twins a it was, were named Minx and Mars. The third, but probably not final had yet to be born.

His wife, for who his love was a s great as his hatred of humans, was like no other demon. The only way he could describe her was like a kami. She looked as if she had fallen from the Havens. Her hair was as long if not longer than his. Were his was silver, hers was raven black like the night. She was shorter than him, but only by half a foot at the most. Her eyes were silver like the full moon. Her brows were ebony arches. Her lips that of snow kissed roses. Her body was as graceful and lean as a feline. Her hands were warm and loving. When she drew gental circles along his chest and back with her piercing nails it sent a thrill down his spine, and a longing in his heart. She was his, and he was hers. The were contented.

Many times he had to go on journeys to inspect his lands or settle petty squabbles among the demons who lived there. On each of these trips Minx insisted he should let her come, too. Finally, on her seventh winter he gave in. Hirakai and Mars had no great love for travel, but had a longing for adventure. They were in many ways like their uncle, who had found his death at the hands of the mortal he loved. He despised this, yet could not bring himself to hate his sons as he had hated his brother. Damn that InuYasha. He had been weak.

Before he died, Inu left two sons for Sesshomaru to watch over. When Sesshomaru was away, Artemis and Makrua were left with Ner to watch over the young lings. This was one of those times. On the morrow Sesshomaru, Minx, and their loyal attendant and servant, Jakken, would be setting off for a small village of Panther demons across their lands. The journey would take a week, and he dreaded every day he would be away from his love. He wanted to be there when his newest child fought it's way into this world. He could only hope he would be back in time...

Not bad for my first fanfic under this name, don't you think! I'll write another chapter soon. Until then keep R/Ring! Check out one of my other stories under the name Dragon Piper 1. The stories not so good, but oh well. Its called Anime Jepordy. Story ID1700793

In case you have not figured it out, Ren and Minx are one and the same. Sorry this one is so short. I plan on the others to be longer than this.


	2. A Dark Event

So, how was the first chapter? I thought it rather romantic. You? I think after this I will stop writing disclaimers. Gives me more room for the story and its less confusing...Sorry I got a little distracted. I'm watching The Phantom of the Opera. Okay, on with the story!...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

They set out early the next morning. It was not yet dawn. Minx was not fully awake yet. She dosed in her mother's lap. The boys and their cousins were still asleep. They would not wake till later when Ner forced them to get up.

Ner looked up into Sesshi's face. A slight smile crossed her lips. She cast her eyes down once again and lovingly stroked Minx' head. Minx stirred slightly. "She is still asleep. You'll have to hold on to her as you ride." she crooned.

Sesshomaru scooped Minx up into his arms. She was only seven and still so tiny. She looked so fragile. He hugged her gentally to his chest. Ner got up from where she sat on their bed. Just large enough for two. Holding one hand to her stomach she gave Sesshomaru a kiss, then bent over and kissed Minx' forehead.

Just as she stepped back Jakken came in. "Lord Sesshomaru," he waited for Sesshi's answer,

"Yes Jakken." Sesshomaru shot him an annoyed glance. "Is everything set and ready to go?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I believe we should be going. I mean, if thats alright with you my Lord!" he quickly added.

"Good. Lead the horses out into the courtyard then. We shall be there in a minute." Sesshomaru purred with an evil grin. Jakken was quick to obey. He slid the door closed behind him. "Well," he told Ner reluctantly, ",we must be off. We will see you soon." He leaned over and gave her another lingering kiss. Slowly he turned and with Minx in his arms left the room and Ner standing there. He left the door open behind him.

Sesshomaru walked down a long hallway. It was dimly lit by ancient oil lamps. He was still holding on to Minx. She stirred slightly, but not enough to wake. He passed room after room as he walked. This was a huge structure. It had, at one time, been the castle of a diamo. That Lord's line had died out decades ago. When he inherited this land from his father, Sesshomaru had claimed this castle as his dwelling. The towers of the castle extended high over head into the sky. Below his feet, lay a vast complex of dungeons and cellars. Many had yet to be explored.

After many moments Sesshomaru reached the gate to the courtyard. Before him stood a fine black stallion and a smaller gray mare. The stallion was his and Minx' mount, while the mare was Jakken's. The gate stood open as sentries walked the battlements, katanas and bows at the ready. Orders flew through the air like an ancious echo. Sesshomaru knew his men were ready for him to go. Tonight there would be celebrations in the guards quarters. Much sake would be drank, and many would oversleep the next day. Those who did show up on time would be clutching their head in pain.

Holding Minx tightly in his arms, Sesshomaru mounted the stallion The horse's name was Darkdream. Ner herself had bred the horse. His coat was as dark as midnight while his mane, tail, and eyes were the crimson color of blood. His hooves were like finely polished onix. His saddle and other tack was as dark as his coat, and made of the finest demon leather. The silver of the bit and tack oriments glinted in the moons easy light. Stars gleamed over head with their own unsteady light.

They would only take what could be carried in a few saddle pouches. As they headed through the open gates Sesshomaru took one last look at the castle. The sky behind it was just turning to a soft orange as they left. Before him lay the open roads. They called to him. He dare not force Darkdream into a gallop, fore he did not want to wake Minx. Jakken cantered at his side. He cast uneasy looks from the road to Sesshomaru and back to the road again. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but dare not.

Sesshmaru sighed. "What is it Jakken? Do you wish to say something?" He cast an empty yet knowing look at his loyal servant.

Jakken considered this. Should he ask his master what was on his mind? No, he would save it fir later. "No, Lord Sesshomaru. Nothing at all." was all he said.

Knowing this was not the truth Sesshomaru just let it go for the moment. He turned his attention back to the road and his daughter. He settled into the steady rythem of the horse's stride. The chirping of the day birds began to increase. Dawn would come in a matter of minutes. Minx began to move in his arms. She sat up in front of him and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She leaned back and rested against Sesshomaru's chest, still not truly awake..

A swirling wind blew through his hair stringing it out behind him. He leaned down and whispered in Minx' ear. "Want to have some fun?" Minx nodded. "Okay then, lean back and hold on to Darkdream's mane." She obeyed. Sesshomaru spurred the horse on sending it into a gallop. They left Jakken far behind them. Jakken tried to catch up to them but his mare was no match for the stallion

Sesshomaru and Minx laughed. They passed field after field and Jakken was left farther behind with each second. The wind whipped by. Everything passed in a blur. When Sesshomaru thought they were far enough ahead, and out of Jakken's hearing for the moment he slowed the horse.

Minx was now fully awake and alert. Her head whipped back and forth as she tried to take in everything she saw or heard. She cast a glance up at his face. He smiled at her. She leaned dangerously far out on the right and he held her waste with worry of her falling. She could just see the towers of the castle rising out of the trees far behind them. The site of Jakken still trying to catch up with them made her laugh. It really was a funny site to see a small green toad-like demon at a fast gallop, hands waving in the air, a cloud of dust blowing up behind him.

Sesshomaru spoke, drawing her attention away from the spectical behind them. "See that mountain," he said pointing to a range with one hand, still holding on to her with the other. She nodded thinking of what influence it had on her."There is another castle like ours but on a smaller scale atop the largest one. It was known as The Castle in the Clouds for it is so high in the sky that clouds swirl around it many a day. That is were your Grandfather once lived."

Minx thought about this. "Father," her sweet and innocent voice was like a clear lake. She automatically had his attention. "Why don't we live there?"

"At one time I did. Long before you walked this earth, and before I met your mother. Its not really a plessent place. There are still corpses rotting in its dungeons and ghosts room its halls. Not a good place for young demons like you and your brothers. Believe me I should know." he patted her head lovingly. His wife and his children were the only things, besides his father, that had ever gotten this close to him No one knew him better, and he loved no one or thing more than these few beings. "Besides, our castle now is much larger." he finished with a chuckle. By now Jakken had caught up to them and jerked the reins of his mare quickly for an almost complete stop. From the force still traveling forward Jakken was thrown form the saddle and landed on his face several feet in front of Sesshomaru and Minx. Not showing a bit of concern they rode on. Sesshomaru even had the stallion step on Jakken as they passed him "Get up Jakken," Sesshomaru ordered sternly, "We have no time to waist if we wish to be back in two weeks."

Hours later the sat beside a small stream. It was nearly mid day, and they had been traveling since before dawn. They were well past the mountain range they called home. The journey to the village would take at least three days, and that was if they made good time. Jakken was off scouting for anything that looked unusual. Minx sat on the edge of the water splashing around. The horses where tethered to bushes nearby with in reach of the stream.

Sesshomaru leaned against a gnarled oak tree. He watched his daughter with contempt. If anything were to happen to her he didn't know what he would do. Ner would be devastated. A frown crossed his face. He didn't want that. He would rather something happened to him than any of his children or his beloved wife.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and listened to what surrounded him. The sound of the rushing stream was a silent underly to the sound of the wind blowing threw the branches of the ancient oak forest. He could here Jakken rustling threw the underbrush. Fore some reason something just didn't seem right...

He herd a thunk as an arrow passed threw his right arm and pinned it to the tree behind him. A roar of rage flew from his lips as thirteen ogre demons emerged form the forest around him. One was holding Jakken by the collar of his shirt. Ten surrounded him as the last two advanced on Minx. She screamed the repulsive beings closed in on her.

"Minx," Sesshomaru screamed as he broke the shaft of the arrow off to free his arm, ", Swim across the stream and run! Don't stop I'll find you!"

But to no avail. The ogre closest to Minx grabbed her. They took off into the forest leaving Sesshomaru to struggle with the others. Jakken hung helplessly. All he could do was watch as his master fought alone.

Sesshomaru drew his sword with his left hand. He was at a great disadvantage, or so it seamed. His rage was so great that his eyes turned red. The crescent on his forehead began to glow with a dark light. Another roar of rage erupted from him as he thrust forward slicing threw two of the unsuspecting demons. Furry overwhelmed his senses as he cut down demon after demon. Finally all that was left was Sesshomaru and the ogre holding onto Jakken. The ogre demon stood without fear.

"Where is Minx," Sesshomaru shouted at it brandishing his sword a little higher. ",Tell me!"

A sick smile crossed the creatures face. It bellowed gravely laughter. The ogre looked Sesshomaru in the eyes with a challenging look. "That you will have to find out on your own." The ogre dropped Jakken as a gust of wind began to blow. The ogre demons dissolved and blew away with it. A minicing laughter filled the air...


End file.
